Együtt ahol a madár se jár
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: A Félvér Herceg után játszódik, Draco megmenti Harryt Tudjukkitől, és elmenekülnek ahol nem találhat rájuk.Enyhe slash, de nem jelentős.


**Együtt ahol a madár se jár**

_idő:2006.01., 04.02. _

_irta: Koyasu Naoki_

_Rövid összefoglalás: A Félvér Herceg után játszódik, Draco megmenti Harryt Tudjukkitől, és elmenekülnek ahol nem találhat rájuk.Enyhe slash, de nem jelentős._

Harry nem tudott elaludni. Csak bámult a sötétségbe, ülve egy fadarabon a szabadban, valahol egy viskó közelében, ahova el kelllett menekülnie._Tőle, _Voldemortól. Nem akarta ezt, de nem is a ő szabad akaratán múlott.Mikor ott volt előtte, teljesen egyedül, amikor azt hitte senki se áll mellette váratlanul közbelépett a Sors. Furcsán, egészen egyedülálló módon. Ő is alig volt képes felfogni, amit akkor tapasztalt. Főleg tőle, éppen ő volt az, aki erre az útra kényszerítette, ami természetesen a legjobb megoldás volt.Ha akkor nem segit neki, már nem élne, vagy Voldemort ölte volna meg vagy a halálfalói.Igen, rosszul mérte fel a helyzetet, és veszélybe került.nem gondolta volna, hogy észreveszik. Pedig meg akarta ölni őt.Aki már kiskora óta egy levakarhatatlan szörnyedelem a számára. Meg akarta ölni, és egy megfelelő alkalmra várt, amikor nem várnak az érkezésére. Szinte tökéletesnek tűnt a terv, amikor váratlan események történtek, amiket nem vett figyelembe. De hogyan nem gondolhatott rá? Hogy felejthette el azt az aprócsak tényezőt? Alakváltoztatás.

Túl mérges volt ahhoz, hogy tisztán gondolkodjon, még mindig benne volt az önmarcangolás, a düh hogy nem sikerült a terve. Ó, igen.Voldemort alaposan felfegyverkezett.Pedig Harry mindenre vigyázott, mindent lassan megfigyelt.Aztán pont a tett előző napján eljött hozzá Ron, a legjobb barátja akire éppen ne számított, és akire az elején szörnyen gyanakodott.De minden kérdésre válaszolt, kérdezett tőle személyesebbeket is, amikre csakis Ron tudott volna válaszolni. De becsapták. Csak egy alakváltoztató volt. De hogyan? Miért kellett? Hogy lehetett ennyire hiszékeny?

De most már mindegy. El kellett futnia, amit a legkevésbé sem akart. Gyávának tartja az ilyen dolgot, nem méltó saját magához, nem méltó az ő elveihez.Sem pedig az apjáéhoz, Jameshez. Gyávaság ez, amit cselekedete sugal most szerte a halálfalók közt, mind látták a kudarcát, látta Voldemort is.Vajon képes lesz legyőzni valaha is?

Harry lehanyatlott a fűbe. Merev tagjai ólomként estek a földre. Megmozdulni nehezére esett, és igazából nem is akart. Gyáva. Egész elméjeben ez a szó keringett. Nem akart gondolkozni, de ez az igazság.Legalábbis szerinte. Hogy lenne így büszke rá az apja egyátalán...?

Gondolatai csak is a saját maga kudarcán járt, elfelejtve minden jót és szépet ami még a világon maradt. Harry kétségbe volt esve, és ha nem is akarta beismerni, de szügsége volt valakire, aki segit neki újból talpra állni. És a Sors furcsa fintora, hogy éppen egy olyan személyben jelentkezett , akiről azt hitte mindent megtenne, csak hogy megszabadulhasson tőle.Tévedett.

Hirtelen egy fáradt hang szólalt meg mögötte.

- Nem akarsz bejönni?

De Harry nem mondott semmit, továbbra is csak a földön feküdt, mint ha ott is szándékozna tölteni az éjszakát.

Aztán Harry egy ideig nem hallott több neszt, se kérdést, igy azt gondolta lelépett a _megmentője._

A csillagokra nézett, és figyelte fanyar fényüket. Felsóhajtott, és érzett legördülni egy könnycseppet az arcán. Reményvesztve kiáltott fel az égre fájdalmában:

- Meg akarok halni! Halált érdemlek, nem halljátok???!!

Mellkasa zakatolt és a hideg rázta,teste pedig vergődött a földön. Elméje ködbe burkolózott, és fájdalom tükröződött holdfény világitotta arcán.

Aztán olyan váratlanul, hogy Harry még csak szólni is képtelen volt, _megmentője _mellé állt, és keményen rákiáltott.

- Elég legyen ebből, Potter! Kinek lenne rád szügsége, ha igy viselkedsz??

Harry a meglepetéstől szóln sem tudott, csak a fiúra nézett, mint ha csodát látna.

- Fel, kelj fel, az Isten szerelmére!- a fiú odanyújtotta a kezét, Harry pedig elaléltan az övébe tette. Amikor Harry végre feltápászkodott még mindig csak a fiút nézte, mint aki jótékony szellemet lát.

- Gyere! – a fiú elindult a viskó fele, és Harry továbbra se engedte el a kezét. Igy haladtak egymás mellett, kéz a kézben pár percig.

Mikor beértek a házba, megmentője rögtön egy pokróc után kutatott,s megtalálva azt Harry vállára fektette.

- Csak hogy ne fázz meg.- mondta kedvesen Harry értetlen tekintete miatt.

Nagyon hidegek az éjszakák errefele. Végül is egy hegyen vagyunk.

Harry és a kedves megmentője,- akin Harry az utóbbi két napban alaposan ledöbbent, s rájött totálisan félreismerte, vagy csak megváltozott...-

Leültek a meleg kandalló elé, amiben a frissen vágott fák tűzpirosan ropogtak, s csendben nézték a lángokat.

Pár perc néma csend következett. Majd Harry törte meg, mintegy kifakadásként a lelkéből, ami eddig nyomoritotta nagyon.

- Miért kellett elhoznod ide?!! – először nem nézett a fiú szemébe, aztán válasz hiányában mégis odafordult, hogy lássa az arcát, lássa azt, amit nem szándékozik elmondani neki, és igy talán kifürkészheti a terveit...

- Miért kellett elhoznod , Malfoy?!! – Harry beleásta magát a fakó kékszinü szemekbe, és próbált rájönni, mire készül most _megmentője._

Malfoy látszólag nyugodt maradt, továbbra se tekintett Harryre, mint ha nem méltatná feleletre őt.

Harry felállt, és közelebb lépet Malfoyhoz, le nem véve smaragdzöld szemeit a fiú félig lehunytéról

- Mi a kibaszott fenét akartál ezzel elérni?!!Felelj!!!- tette kezeit le a fotel támlájára, s arca már szite belefúródott Malfoyéba, aki most felé forditotta a fejét, és fénytelen kék szemét is tágabbra nyitotta.

- Ez elég egyértelmű, nem gondolod?

Először is én tettem neked szivességet, bár nem kértél meg rá...

- Soha se kérnélek meg rá!!- orditott rá Harry, szemei lángoltak.

- De akkor meghaltál volna!- kiáltott vissza Draco, most már elég közel érezve magát Harry arcához.

- És mióta érdekel téged az én épségem?

Draco egy kis ideig csak Harry szemét fürkészte, s Harrynek az az érzése támadt, mint ha tulajdonképpen magát a választ keresné Malfoy rajta keresztül.

Majd Draco elfordította a fejét, de gyengének érezte magát kiszabadítania magát Harry közelségéből.Így nem mozdult.

Harry elkezdett fel s alá járkálni a szobában, aztán hirtelen megállt, és újra Dracora nézett.

- Nem kell segítened, Malfoy! Tudok a magam útján járni, menj el máshová.- mondta, várva a választ. Jó, ha Malfoy nem akarja elmondani milyen sötét tervei vannak vele, és egyátalán mire volt jó neki, hogy kiszabaditotta, akkor megmondja neki menjen el, és ha elmenne, akkor bebizonyosodik, hogy továbbra is a halálfalóknak kémkedik.De akkor miért támadta meg Lestrange-ot Voldemortnál?És a többi halálfalót? Lehet, hogy mégsem akar ...de hát az lehetetlen!

- Nem fogok! Sőt téged sem foglak elengedni.Ha kell erőszakkal tartalak itt, mert itt biztonságban vagyunk.

Harry kicsit fennakadt a válaszán Malfoynak, de főleg a _vagyunk _szó ütött szöget a fejébe.

- Vagyunk? – nézett értetlenül Malfoyra.

Te mióta vagy ellensége Voldemortnak?

Draco megrándult a név hallatán, és nagy levegőt vett, továbbra se nézve Harryre.

- Potter, hát nem érted?- Draco hangja most még inkább nyugodtabb volt, csendesebb és kérlelőbb.

Harry csak nézte őt, pedig érezte a választ, de tudata mégis képtelen volt elfogadni a felismerést...

- Elárultam a Nagyúrt.

És el kellett menekülnünk, oda ahol egy ideig nem talál ránk.-Draco most már felnézett Harryre, hogy lássa hazugság nincs a szemében.

Nem pedig azért menekültünk mert gyávának tekintene bárki is téged. Nem hibáztathatod magad. – Harryt most sziven ütötte a fiú. Igaza volt, de honnan jött rá? Honnan jött rá mi rejlik benne? Vegyes érzésekkel nézték egymást továbbra is.

- De Malfoy...

Honnan tudsz erről?

- Az lényegtelen. A legfontosabb hogy ne érezd magad lealázva emiatt. Senki se torol meg érte.Okés?

- Aha.

Draco hátracsapta fejét a fotel háttámlájára, ezüstösszőke tincsei összekuszálódtak. Gyengének tűnt, nagyokat lélegzett, s Harry rájöt, hogy teljesen megfeledkezett Malfoy hogylétéről.

Draco a bal karját szorongatta, úgy látszott valamitől fájdalmai vannak.

Harrynek úgy tűnt elfelejtette az utolsó 2 perc után, hogy Malfoyjal valaha is ellenségek voltak. Most aggódott érte, így hogy közelebről megismerte. Mennyire megváltozott. Persze, hiszen meghaltak a szülei is. Harrynek eszébe jutott mikor megtudta a hírt ,ott a halálfalókat kihallgatva, mikor még az akció elején tartott. Mennyire fájhatott neki, így már mindketten árvák maradtak.

- Hol sérültél meg? – kérdezte Harry Draco mellé állva.

- A karom. A rohadt szuka belémkarmolt.

- Lestrange?

Akkor már mindketten gyűlöljük őt.- mondta Harry, miközben feljebb húzta Malfoy néhol szakadt pulcsiját, ezáltal meglátva az ismerős formát, a koponyán átcsúszó kigyót,a halálfalók bélyegét, amivel Voldemort híveivel tudott kapcsolatot teremteni.

Draco egy pillanatig elmosolyodott Harry megjegyzésén, majd jajgatásban tört ki, és elméjén a keserves félelem lett úrrá.

-Auuuu!!- kapta el a karját, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak bírta, és ijedten Harryre nézett, de nem túl sokáig, mert a szégyen előbb kergette el tekintetét máshová, csak hogy ne kelljen a szemébe néznie újra.

- Csak meg akartam nézni, mennyire súlyos.

- És?Mit mond a Kiválasztott?- próbálta erőltetni a hangját, hogy normálisnak hallatszódjon, de kevés sikerrel.Remegett a hangja, és még mindig lehunyt szemmel meredt cipője orrára.

- A Kiválasztott szerint éppoly súlyos, mint ami az ő gyávaságát illeti.- Harry észrevette a fiú reakcióját, de nem tette szóvá.

-Akkor már nem sok időm van hátra.- mondta Draco, nehézkésen, s mikor meghallotta Harryt nevetni, mint ha egy kicsit enyhült volna a szívét szorongató gús.

- Mindenesetre nem szabad elhanyagolni. Teszek rá még egy réteg kötést. – mondta a mogyoróbarna hajú srác, és átment a másik szobába kötőanyagot keresni.

Most Draco nézett Harry után csodálkozva. Csak ült, és várta Harryt, hogy bekösse a megsebzett karját.

A fiún lassan egy örömteli mosoly áradt szét.Jól érezte magát. Először tavaly óta, mikor is becsalogatta a halálfalókat a Roxfortsba. Mikor eltűntek Pitonnal és a halálfalókkal _Hozzá._


End file.
